Champagne For My Real Friends
by fructoselollipop
Summary: Real Pain For My Sham Friends. MWPP. Its Harry's first birthday and everyone's invited, but Sirius and Remus are suspicious that the other is Voldemort's spy. Please read my notes first.


**Title: **Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends

**Author: **Kerry Ann (thecenterlane OR ohsobulletproof (livejournal); slashxmoose (deviantart); FructoseLollipop (fanfiction dot net)

**Pairing: **none

**Rating: **PG 13 just cause

**Summary: **Its Harry's first birthday and everyone's invited, but Sirius and Remus are suspicious that the other is Voldemort's spy.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Feedback: **Feedback is like sex. Always satisfying when you get some, but it's awkward when it sucks. I love reviews but I'm not partial to flames. Please keep them to a minimum.

**Notes: **So, I decided to turn my Potter fic into a Fall Out Boy songset, this being the second of which. To avoid confusion, they are not all in the same story line, so there really isn't a connection between this one and the last one save the titles are both FOB songs. That said, the whole premise of this story is based off two lines from Prisoner of Azkaban that I've never seen expanded upon, nor is it ever mentioned again in the canon, so I thought I'd explore it a bit. The line:

"You don't believe this... wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And in turn forgive me for believing _you_ were the spy?"

I just feel in the sweep of the R/S shippers, writers tend to forget that there was a period of time that they suspected each other more than anyone else they knew. This is pretty harsh for a group of friends so close. So that's why this I wrote this. There is no pairing, and it's as close to canon as I could manage. Please enjoy!

_Strike us like matches, cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame _

-------------------------------------------------------------

James grinned and swung his young son high over his head, his smile widening at Harry's little giggles as he did so.

A year old. It had been a year already. The proud father cuddled his baby in his arms, tickling him slightly with his free hand. It was a shame such a smiling and happy child had to be born in a world so dark and grim. The young couple hadn't known peace in months. They had to move every few weeks, they didn't know who to trust. The birth of their son a year ago had been a bright spot against a life of darkness.

James shook the thought from his mind. Today was supposed to be a happy day, after all, and there was no time to be reflecting about a fate he couldn't have altered. With another fatherly grin, he tossed his boy slightly in the air and caught him with ease, Harry positively screaming with delight.

At that moment the door bell rang and Lily's voice came from the kitchen, asking him to answer it for her.

Swinging Harry onto his shoulders, James skipped happily to the door and threw it open, his eyes falling on his devilishly handsome best friend Sirius.

"Dear God Prongs," Sirius said, peering up at the boy on his friend's shoulders. "He is a brute, isn't he? He must be the ugliest thing I have ever seen... He looks just like you!" Ignoring the glare James had just shot him, he reached up and tickled Harry under his chin, who erupted into giggles. "I swear, its fortunate he got Lily's eyes, otherwise there would be no hope for him."

"What was that?"

Lily had just entered the entry hall, wiping her hands her apron, smiling warmly. She gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Sirius, then gave a disapproving eye to James, who quailed and took the baby down.

"Lily, I can't lie – he's the ugliest baby I've ever seen."

"Isn't he?" Lily replied happily, taking her child into her arms. "Just like his dad, eh?"

"Lay off you two, will ya!" James said, fighting to keep from smiling.

"Can I trust you to not let James terrorize the baby while I finish dinner?" Lily asked, passing Harry off to his godfather.

"James!" Sirius said, sounding scandalized as he cuddled the baby. "You haven't been showing him your old school photos have you! That would horrify anyone..."

"Only 'cause you're in them, Padfoot," James shot back.

"Old tosh," Sirius replied, moving into the living room. "Harry's going to wish that he had my looks when he starts chasing girls."

"I'd like to remind you that I'm the one with a wife and child, Padfoot," James pointed out good-naturedly.

"Low blow, mate."

The pair settled themselves comfortably on the couch, Sirius's gray eyes inspecting baby Harry's face. "It's amazing," he said, no trace of sarcasm in his voice now. "Its amazing how much he looks like you already. By the time he's fifteen they'll think you're brothers."

"I certainly hope so," James said, adopting a pained expression. "Anything to be compared to a fifteen year old. Do you realize I'll be nearly forty when he's a teenager?" He shuddered at the very thought.

It was at that moment that Lily entered the living room, her eyes flicking to the wall clock. "Merlin, James. Where on earth are the others? It's after six already and Harry's got to be down by eight."

James glanced to the clock too. "Peter sent a message saying he got tied up with something and he'd be running a late, but I haven't heard from old Moony yet."

Sirius looked up sharply. "You invited Remus?"

James missed the tone and slid off the couch to the floor, stretching out lazily. "Yeah. It's not like him to be late either. I wonder what's keeping him."

"Yes," Sirius said, his expression darkening. "I do too."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_They say, "You want a war? You've got a war."  
But who are you fighting for? _

-------------------------------------------------------------

Following James, Sirius moved to sit on the carpet, careful not to crush anything beneath him; the floor was positively littered with a wide array of toys and other various baby related things. He made to set Harry in his lap, but as soon as the child's eyes fell on all the available play things he started to whine.

"Give him the broomstick, it's his favorite." James said, something of a proud smile gracing his features. "I swear if Lily wasn't so sure that he'd break his neck, I'd have him riding one."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you've already got him his own snitch to play with?"

"Of course!" James replied with a grin. "He's not my son if he can't impress the ladies with his lightening reflexes."

"No, unfortunately, that makes him your son more than ever."

James chuckled and stood. "Can you watch the sprat for a minute, Padfoot? Nature calls."

Sirius shook his head and rolled over onto his back, lifting Harry up over his head playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here you scumbag."

He received a jolly kick in the ribs for the remark and James sauntered out of the living room. For a moment there was silence, save for the Harry's happy gurgles as Sirius waved him around in the air.

"Yeah, you're not so bad," Sirius muttered, plopping the baby down on his chest. Harry giggled.

It was at that point that the doorbell rang and Lily's voice called out from the kitchen, "Will one of you boys get that? I'm having a potato crisis in here!"

"I'll get it," Sirius replied, standing and swinging Harry onto his shoulders as James had done. "But so help me if my potatoes aren't made to perfection then I'm taking Harry hostage."

"Just get the bloody door!"

Sirius chuckled to himself and strode to the door, putting a little bounce in his step to keep Harry interested, pulling it open when he reached it.

"Oh, hello Sirius..." Remus Lupin's tired, gray eyes flicked over the child perched precariously atop Sirius's shoulders then back down again to the man himself. "I didn't realize you were going to be here." He said blankly.

Sirius arranged his face in a sneer. "Of course. I'm Harry's _godfather_." Presently, he pulled Harry down and cradled him defensively, his eyes never leaving Remus's. "Not that you're one to talk. Isn't the full moon coming up in a few days?"

The other man fought to keep his face straight. "Yes," he replied coldly. "But I wouldn't miss Harry's birthday for the world."

"Moony!"

James appeared behind Sirius, grinning broadly. "Glad you could make it. I know you can't be feeling too good." He gave an unnecessary wink.

Remus forced a wry smile onto his lips. "I'm well enough for this. May I come in?"

"Well yeah," James laughed, starting to lead the way into the den. "We're all here now except for Peter, and good thing too because it sounds like dinner's almost ready."

Sirius hesitated for the briefest of moments, a hidden glare behind his eyes, but then he too turned on his heel and marched stiffly into the living room still clutching baby Harry to his chest.

"So, how've you been?" James asked Remus casually, throwing himself unceremoniously onto the couch. "Heard about that new potion that supposed to cure werewolves?"

"Yes," Remus replied heavily, choosing a seat far from where Sirius was now playing with Harry. "But I'm not optimistic. As far as I've heard the best results they've had with it is instead of turning into a true werewolf at the full moon the victim transforms into a _normal_ wolf." He shrugged. "But even if that is the case, I'll take it. Anything's better than a typical transformation."

"They weren't all bad," Sirius said from his spot on the floor, something of a smirk on his face. "We managed to make the most of them."

"Yes, well, you weren't the one who had to become a monster every month," Remus replied stiffly. His eyes traveled over Harry's small form, then he turned to James. "May I hold him? I haven't seen him in a while."

"No!" Sirius said a little too severely.

James raised his eyebrows at his best friend and Sirius recovered himself. "Harry's my hostage to make sure Lily doesn't ruin the potatoes."

This excuse seemed good enough for James who let out a hearty laugh. "I'll never see my son again," he replied with a grin.

"I heard that!" Lily's voice sounded. "And I'll have you know that the next person who has a go at my potatoes won't get any."

"Thank god," Sirius muttered.

"You want to miss out on the whole dinner?"

The three men shared a long laugh and for a brief moment it almost felt back to the way it was in school. Before the dark times. But then the laughter quietened and left in its wake was an odd silence filled with a palpable tension that James sensed but didn't understand.

The silence lingered a moment longer, each man lost in his own thoughts when once more the doorbell chimed through the house.

"That'll be Peter," James said, heaving himself to his feet. "Sirius let Remus hold the hostage for a bit. He's not dangerous for a few days yet, so I'm not too worried." He smiled cheerily but walked away before he could notice that it was not returned.

Sirius stood and gingerly held Harry out to Remus. "Don't you dare hurt him," he whispered harshly under his breath.

"I would never," Remus replied bitterly. He reached for the child with gentle hands, cradling his small body with as much tenderness as he possessed. In the brief moment during the changing of hands, Harry looked as though he was going to start bawling but he took one look at Remus's weary face and started cooing happily once more.

Remus smiled his first truly happy smile in weeks. But in the next moment it had twisted into a sardonic smirk as he looked up at Sirius, who was now wearing a resentful expression.

"See Remus," James said, who had returned with Peter at his side. "He's not as ugly as Padfoot made him out to be."

"He's beautiful James," Remus replied, setting Harry on his knee.

Sirius rolled his eyes at this. "Moony, you must have lost it. That child is a down-right monster. Isn't that right Wormtail?"

Peter, who appeared as though he was in some sort of trance gazing Harry in Remus's lap, started at the sound of his childhood nickname. "Oh yes," he replied. "He's James's son after all." He smiled hesitantly.

"I hate you all," James muttered, taking a seat on the couch, but his grin betrayed his feelings.

"I like your new place," Peter said, whose eyes were now raking over the walls. "It's very cozy."

"Yeah," James replied shrugging. "I'm trying not to get too attached to this one. I know as soon as I start to like it Dumbledore will send an owl saying that we've got to pack up and leave again, because Voldemort's found us out somehow."

Peter shifted uncomfortably. "At least you have the opportunity to escape. It sounds like Dumbledore's got you well looked after."

"But he's starting to get tired," Sirius cut in. "His security is slipping elsewhere. Did you hear about the Prewetts?"

A collective shudder went around the room and for a brief moment even baby Harry was silent.

"Well the good news is that Dumbledore says he's very close to finding out the spy," James said, flicking his eyes to Sirius.

However Sirius's gaze was fixed on Remus's face, his gray eyes boring into the other man unblinkingly. Remus met the stare briefly, but then busied himself with entertaining Harry. Peter coughed awkwardly.

They were saved by Lily bouncing into the room, very flushed and looking rather pleased with herself. "Okay boys, dinner is ready, and so help me Sirius Orion Black not a word about the potatoes."

"James!" Cried Sirius indignantly. "You told her my middle name!"

James let out a less than manly giggle and ducked behind his wife. "Save me Lily!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The tides out, the ship's run aground  
We drown traitors in shallow water_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was fairly enjoyable, save for the tussle Sirius and Remus had over who got to sit next to Harry. James thought it was very funny and sat them at the head and end of the table, allowing Lily and Peter to sit on either side of the child. The food itself was a mark of how good Lily was at – well – everything. She had even forced a potato on everyone's plate, and it was delicious, though none of the boys would admit to it.

Afterwards, Harry was given his birthday presents he sat contentedly in his high chair and banged his various toys around, trying to make as much noise as he could while the adults sat around the table contentedly sipping elderflower wine. It seemed that the evening would end peacefully, if it hadn't been for Lily cropping up the topic that had been on everyone's minds whether they liked it or not.

"Did James tell you that Dumbledore found out a little more about the traitor?" Lily had meant it as casual conversation; it was such good news after all. She took the silence that had befallen the boys to mean that they had not heard and so she plowed on unabashedly. "Yes, he thinks that it's someone in our inner circle." She cast her eyes around at the uncomfortable expressions. "Not that we think its any of you of course," she added quickly.

"That's a very dangerous mentality, Lily," Remus said quietly. "In your situation you cannot afford to think that way. You must suspect everyone."

"But surely not you three," Lily replied, a slightly shocked tone in her voice now. "You're James's closest friends."

"Yes, but Voldemort is the master of lies and deception. Its possible for him to have gained a follower in one of your friends and whoever this false friend maybe, he is now working against you." Remus paused here and cast his gaze down the table to Sirius. "No matter how close you think you are."

Sirius's eyes narrowed and it took every once of willpower to hold his face straight. "Well then, I would like to propose a toast," he said, sparing half a glance at James and Lily. He lifted his glass, his eyes locked once more on Remus's. "Champagne for my real friends and _real pain_ for my sham friends."

James chuckled good-naturedly, Peter choked on his wine, and Lily merely rolled her eyes.

But Remus's lips curled into a smile that matched Sirius's. "Hear, hear," he murmured and drained his goblet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Strike us like matches, cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame _

SLUT (end)


End file.
